


SilverFlint Drabbles

by medusine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusine/pseuds/medusine
Summary: A collection of drabbles published for SilverFlint Drabble of the Week





	1. The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> SilverflintDOW 03.09.2018, prompts: captive, labour, tradition

“Are you done yet?”

“Why, d'you have somewhere else to be?”

“I'm getting cramps.”

“You're _literally_ just lying on your back.”

Silver heaved a long-suffering sigh and pouted irresistibly. Flint relented, allowing Silver to come and inspect his work.

Captured on the canvas was Silver's nude form reclining in the sheets, his eyes soft, his curls in erotic disarray, his parted lips an invitation. An imperfect painting, but a labour of love.

“So?” Flint prompted.

“Hm. Much in the tradition of the Italian Masters.”

Flint snorted. “Fuck off.”

Silver chuckled, pulling Flint by his paint-spattered shirt into a searing kiss.


	2. Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SilverflintDOW 10.09.2018, prompts: past, honest, travel

“What the fuck is that?”

There were feathers. Long fluffy feathers in a wide-brimmed hat which currently sat on Silver's head.

“For you. To keep you from burning.” Silver doffed it, then tickled Flint's nose with the feathers. “Don't you like it?”

“Would you like the honest answer or the polite one?”

“Give it a chance. It has many qualities.” Silver smirked as he drew the feathers down Flint's bare chest. Flint swallowed a gasp when they brushed over his nipples.

“I hate you,” Flint hissed as the feathers travelled past his hipbone. Then his own shivers turned him silent.


	3. Soul-Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SilverflintDOW 17.09.2018. Prompts: fault, red, drought

They say that redheads steal people's souls, one for each of their freckles. Considering the constellations on his skin, Flint must have drained thousands. But Silver has tasted these freckles under his tongue – and found only the salt of Flint's sweat, the heady scent of him.

Silver drinks Flint in like drought-parched soil drinks in rain, greedily absorbing Flint into the cracks and fault lines of his being, until the every void is filled. He kisses, and sucks, and takes Flint inside himself until he doesn't know where Flint ends and he begins.

Perhaps he, not Flint, is the soul-thief.


	4. Monsters in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SilverflintDOW 24.09.2018, prompts: scream, owl, horizon
> 
> This is a bonus scene for [For A Share Of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188332/), when Flint and Silver are on their way to St Augustine.

“Captain!”

Flint had just dozed off when Silver shook him awake.

“Something's moving up there.”

“Must be an owl.”

Flint was settling back down when he heard rustling in the dark jungle above. Silver shifted closer, grabbing a stick.

It flew at them, a winged rat gliding down from the treetops, huge eyes glinting in the firelight. It landed on the tree trunk between them and Silver screamed shrilly. The creature fled, climbing the tree, leaving them breathless and shaken.

“Go to the New World, they said. Broaden your horizons, they said,” Silver babbled.

Neither of them slept that night.


	5. Dangerous Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SilverflintDOW 01.10.18. Prompts: Villain, Water, Book

The kiss came unexpected, soft on Silver's lips, an admission of things long unspoken.

Silver stepped away, shivering. “These are dangerous waters, Captain.”

“Are you afraid?” Flint murmured, standing stock still.

Silver nodded.

A sad sort of resignation wrote itself all over Flint's face, clearer than if it were ink on the pages of a book. “Am I still a villain to you, then?”

The question was jarring, unthinkable. Heart galloping, Silver moved back into Flint's space. His thumb traced the curve of Flint's cheek, the crease of his mouth.

“You never were.” Silver pulled Flint closer, embracing the danger.


	6. Hunting the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SilverflintDOW 08.10.18. Prompts: story, pistol, rabbit
> 
> This is another bonus scene for [For A Share Of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188332/), when Flint and Silver are on their way to St Augustine.

Silver’s heart galloped as Flint followed the rustling footfalls. “You sure it’s safe?”

“It’s barely bigger than a rabbit. How much of a coward _are_ you?”

Flint approached the snuffling creature silently, knife in hand. Silver wished they had a pistol.

The beast whipped around suddenly, baring sharp teeth in a long snout, swinging a rat-like tail. Its hiss was a death rattle. Flint jumped back with a yelp. Silver grabbed him – to keep him from falling, nothing more.

“Well, if we make it out of here alive, that’ll make a good story.”

Flint glared, but didn’t push him away.


	7. Miraculous Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SilverflintDOW 15.10.18. Prompts: Trust, Energy, Mother

“All right, enough.”

Flint looked up at Silver muzzily. “Enough what?”

“Drought, famine, death. Enough.” Silver hobbled to the deck, pulling off his trousers.

Flint used the last of his energy to hurry after Silver. He arrived to see the boot falling, Silver cl to the railing for balance.

Mother-of-pearl scales shimmered on Silver's thighs. As he pressed his legs together, a fishtail formed – mangled, missing a fin. Gills flapped above his waist. Webs joined his fingers.

Transfixed, Flint trailed a finger down Silver's scaly, slippery hip.

“I'll return with food.” Silver leaned forward, kissed Flint's unresisting lips. “Trust me.”


	8. Minuet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SilverflintDOW 22.10.18. Prompts: Pirate, Grace, Fire
> 
> This could be set in the [For A Share Of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188332) verse, if everyone managed to find a quiet moment together.

Silver froze in the hallway, lips falling open in awe at the sight before him.

Captain Flint, king of the pirates, terror of the seas, destroyer of ships, moved around the kitchen in measured steps, circling Miranda. There was no music but the sound of their feet on stone floor; they moved to an inner rhythm in perfect coordination, graceful, lost in each other's eyes, drawing closer and closer.

Silver let out an envious sigh when their hands met and they began twirling in the firelight.

Flint smiled at him, eyes bright. “Would you like the next dance, Mr Silver?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://youtu.be/oPYCuzcJioU?t=120) is what the dance would look like, it's a minuet.


	9. Autograph Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SilverflintDOW 29.10.18. Prompts: Love, Tease, Haunted
> 
> This was a teaser I wrote before I posted [A Long Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477298), showing a little bit of the backstory between Silver and Flint.

Dr James Flint, PsyD, didn't believe in ghosts. Nor did he believe in possessions, psychic powers, or reincarnation.

And he certainly didn't believe that the pretty curly-haired young man signing autographs for his fans was a medium. His haunted house investigations, those that had made him famous on YouTube, were utter bollocks. And he claimed he could talk to spirits – more bollocks.

“Want one too, love?” John Silver called out with a bright grin, waving his pen at Flint.

Flint glared disdainfully. John Silver was lots of things. A charmer, a storyteller, a fucking tease. But definitely not a medium.


End file.
